P.O.I.N.T.
P.O.I.N.T. is a great superhero team that fights supervillains. They are a great organization that, among other things, takes care of the Glorb Sanctuary's tree, so it's safe from villains. Mr. Gar and Carol were both members of the team in the past until they quit due to Laserblast's disappearance. The team is feared by villains and seen as a great threat to them, as shown in "Villains' Night Out". There is an academy called P.O.I.N.T. Prep Academy where young heroes could be trained to become members of P.O.I.N.T.. The names of the full roster were revealed in "Glory Days". P.O.I.N.T. Today Foxtail is the leader of the organization, and is accompanied by P.O.I.N.T. Troopers while going on missions. She intervenes whenever a situation is too severe for the power level of the people in said area. As back up, she calls for Chip Damage to help save the day. In "CarolQuest" it is revealed that Carol works undercover for Foxtail, making sure the Glorb Sanctuary remains safe from villains. In "Are You Ready for Some Megafootball?!" and "Mystery Sleepover", it is hinted that P.O.I.N.T. has been taking morally questionable routes to remain as the most high-standing superhero organization in the world, even if it means through unscrupulous means such as cheating or intimidation. After a direct conflict in "Dark Plaza", Foxtail steps away from leadership, making Elodie the new head of P.O.I.N.T.. History New Members' First Day In the episode "Glory Days", Silver Spark, Rippy Roo and El-Bow join the team as junior members. On their first day, they are told to not take part in important missions, and instead, stay at the headquarters and clean. They end up having to fight Steamborg by themselves and are victorious, they are then praised by the veteran members of the team. Secret Weapons In "Let's Take a Moment", Dr. Greyman goes off on a solo mission. When he's back, he claims to have found a secret lab that belongs to an unknown villain, and inside there were "weapons" in the form of 3 colored spheres, each holding a different power: To explode generating a black hole, to shrink something to subatomic levels, and to remove someone's powers. Unaware of this, Dr. Greyman loses his powers by touching the last sphere. Laserblast suggests they go and take more of these weapons, and maybe even use it against their foes, to which Foxtail angrily disagrees saying she wouldn't wish this fate on her worse enemies. She says they need to find them and disarm them. The Sandwich Incident Laserblast heads to where the weapons were found, which was underneath a Donut Shop. Silver Spark and El-Bow go with him as back up. He insists in entering the store alone, after a while, they hear noises coming from the store. Silver Spark tries to go after him but El-Bow stops her to talk. There is an explosion inside the store, and it then starts floating away, until it vanishes in the sky, as if teleporting somewhere. Silver Spark yells at El-Bow for stopping her from saving Laserblast, claiming it was all his fault. Making him drop the sandwich he was holding. Afterwards In "GarQuest", it is revealed that after the incident, El-Bow was no longer welcome at P.O.I.N.T. due to the social implications of him still being a member. It's been stated that Carol also left P.O.I.N.T. at this time. An unkown amount of time later, the organization founded the P.O.I.N.T. Prep academy, where Foxtail and Doctor Greyman work as teachers. In "Dark Plaza", it is fully explained that P.O.I.N.T. has been meaning to take over the Glorb tree, and use the power of the glorbs to outpower villains. Even after being confronted by the Plaza people, Foxtail doesn't change her mind and takes over the Plaza by force, bringing Elodie with a wreacking ball to demolish it. After a confrontation in wich Plazamo is summoned, Foxtail is betraied by Elodie, who also doesn't agree with her means of leading P.O.I.N.T.. She finally comes to her senses, and agrees her methods were not the best, passing on the leadership to Elodie. Trivia * Their cars and HQ have a theme of hands pointing fingers. * P.O.I.N.T is heavily implied by their theme song to stand for "Powerful Operatives Investigating and Neutralizing Trouble". https://www.reddit.com/r/okko/comments/7cbda5/points_full_name/ * Despite being popular as Silver Spark and having many good memories of the time she was a member of P.O.I.N.T., Carol (and Mr. Gar) were still considered "junior members" when they quit the team.Let's Take a Moment * P.O.I.N.T. is said to pose a threat to villains with weapons none of them can match. Villains even seem to be afraid of them in "Villains' Night Out". * P.O.I.N.T. is a parody of several comic book superhero teams: Justice League, Avengers, X-Men, and Stormwatch. * According to Ian Jones-Quartey, POINT was probably created through a government grant and Foxtail recruited her favorite heroes.https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/1170059453124628480 Category:A to Z Category:Groups Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Secondary characters